


Kiss the cook

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Nos plats préférés sont ceux de notre enfance, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en manger après tant d'années.





	Kiss the cook

Il y avait du monde sur le marché, l’Écarlate avait réussi à convaincre le Colonel de sortir dehors, au soleil, car il était trop pâle. Évidemment cette remarque n’avait pas fait plaisir à Archer mais il accepta sans broncher car il fallait faire les commissions. 

C’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent devant plusieurs étales d’aliments divers. Il y avait même des marchands qui leur proposaient de goûter à leur récolte. L'Alchimiste ne refusait jamais, il adorait les produits frais et c’était gratuit. Malgré les nombreuses protestations de Frank, Kimblee goûtait à tout. 

« Tu peux arrêter s’il te plait ? Je vais devoir acheter tout le marché si tu continues. Non mais franchement… » fit Archer en regardant son porte-monnaie.

« Oh ça va j’ai le droit de me faire plaisir ? Et puis tu n’es pas obligé d’acheté si je n’aime pas. D’où l’importance de goûter avant. »

« Tu ne goûtes pas, tu t’empiffre. » rétorqua le Colonel.

Suite à cette remarque l'Alchimiste regarda Frank d’un air mauvais. Il inspira et retourna à ses occupations. Frank soupira lui aussi, cela ne servait à rien de se disputer en public. Il suivit son amant qui était en admiration devant un morceau de viande de bœuf. 

« Kimblee, les sacs sont lourds. On rentre maintenant. » souffla Archer.

« Je veux juste un morceau de bœuf, et après on s’en va. » l’Écarlate regardait toujours le morceau de viande et leva la tête : enfer ! Il y avait 8 personnes devant eux. Il soupira et attendit son tour. Cependant Frank commençait à s’impatienter, il n’était pas très fan de la viande et préférait le poisson. Sentant que son Colonel allait faire une scène, Kimblee prit les devants.

« Tu n’as qu’à attendre plus loin, pour une fois que je me tiens correctement en public, c’est toi qui t’agace … » 

« C’est mon seul jour de repos alors oui ça m’énerve d’attendre pour un aliment que je ne mangerai pas et que je vais devoir payer. » fit sèchement Archer.

« Je te rembourserai, c’est bon Frankie, j’aimerai juste… » 

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! » le coupa t-il tout en tapant du pied « Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre je veux rentrer ! »

« Sérieusement on dirait un enfant. Je t’attends moi quand tu fais quelque chose et même si cela ne me plait pas forcément. Tu peux faire l’effort non ? » Kimblee le regarda d’un air outré, habituellement c’était lui qui agissait comme ça, et c’était Frank qui se permettait de lui faire la morale.

« Je n’ai simplement pas envie de manger de la viande car je n’aime pas ça. » 

« Et tu penses à moi parfois ? » explosa de rage Kimblee « Tu sais ce que ça fait de rester 7 ans en prison et de manger de la merde tous les jours ? Non tu ne sais pas, alors fait moi plaisir pour une fois, ferme-là et laisse-moi acheter ce foutu morceau de viande ! »

Il y a eu un silence après les paroles de Kimblee, comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Les gens autour d’eux les regardaient bizarrement et certains parlaient entre eux. On pouvait entendre des mots comme « prison », « homme dangereux » ou « vaurien ». Sentant les regards sur lui et Archer, Kimblee baissa les yeux et observa ses mains. Il avait envie d’exploser tout ces gens, de gifler Frank mais il se résonna, et préféra partir.

Archer, rouge de honte et de colère, jugea qu’il valait mieux le laisser s’éloigner et soupira bruyamment. Il jeta un regard glacial aux gens qui le dévisageait et posa ses yeux sur les sacs : il avait assez de nourriture pour la semaine. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander la pièce de viande.  
Après avoir acheté sa denrée bovine, il se mit à la recherche de Kimblee. Mais en vain. Impossible de mettre la main sur l’Écarlate. Il décida de rentrer chez lui avant que les aliments ne s’abîment.

Une fois rentré, il chercha son amant dans tout l’appartement, mais il n’était pas rentré. Il se posa dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d’eau. Les yeux dans le vide, il songea à sa réaction plutôt excessive dans la matinée : c’est vrai qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’était la vie en prison mais il n’aurait pas pensé que la nourriture aurait autant affecté Kimblee ! Après tout il s’attendait à quoi en prison ? A du bœuf Bourguignon ? Pensant soudainement au bœuf, il pensa à la recette que Kimblee lui avait parlé et qu’il adorait quand il était plus jeune, un rôti de bœuf, pomme de terre et romarin.  
Il se leva de sa chaise et alla fouiller dans ses placards pour y sortir un vieux livre de cuisine. Il trouva la recette : cela avait l’air plutôt simple, ce qui le rassura car hormis le travail de bureau, donner des ordres, savoir tirer au pistolet et ranger mieux que personne, il était un piètre cuisinier.  
Il inspira et se dirigea vers sa table et sortit la pièce de viande soigneusement emballée.  
L’air dégoûté, Frank déballa le paquet et grimaça à la vue et à l’odeur du morceau à la chair rose. Il l’attrapa du bout des doigts et la déposa dans une assiette. Il s’empressa de se laver les mains et sortit les légumes dont il avait besoin. 

Au bout de 30 minutes de préparation, une coupure au pouce et 1 heure 30 de cuisson, il avait enfin terminé son plat.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Kimblee rentra dans leur appartement, il chercha Frank qui sortit de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Finalement Archer brisa le silence.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu t’es calmé ? » Il croisa ses bras et se pencha contre le bord de sa porte.

« C’est surtout à toi qu’il faut demander ça. Tu m’as blessé tout à l’heure avec ton comportement. » Kimblee eu un pincement au cœur en y repensant. « Bref, je ne veux pas en reparler … » 

Archer soupira et prit une inspiration, il faillait qu’il admette ses torts. « Bon écoute, je suis désolé ça te va ? »

« Et désolé de quoi ? Soit clair. »

« Je m’excuse de t’avoir blessé, de t’avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, d’avoir eu un comportement immature et… » il reprit son souffle. « Et je t’ai préparé quelque chose pour me faire pardonner… » Archer baissa la tête et fit la moue.

Kimblee s’approcha et lui releva la tête avec ses doigts pour l’embrasser sur la joue « Oh vraiment ? Donc dès que tu vas être désagréable avec moi, tu vas te racheter parce que tu t’en veux ? »

Archer le poussa doucement, « Non ce n’est pas ça, mais j’ai compris qu’elle que chose tout à l’heure… Aller vient s’il te plait… » Frank était gêné, il prit timidement la main de son amant et l’emmena vers le salon « Ferme les yeux. »

Kimblee s’exécuta et ce laissa guider par le Colonel. Une fois dans la cuisine, Archer lui ordonna d’ouvrir les yeux. La table était dressée et il y avait même des bougies. Au milieu, il y avait un plat couvert.

« Qu’est-ce que… » Kimblee s’approcha en souriant « qu’est ce que tu as fait ? » Il se retourna pour regarder Archer sourir nerveusement. 

« Ouvre et tu sauras. »

Le bombardier fou leva doucement le couvercle et le referma directement. « Ne me dit pas que c’est toi qui a cuisiné ce plat ? »

« Et bien si c’est bien moi qui l’ai fait. » fit Archer fièrement.

Kimblee releva une nouvelle fois le couvercle « Il y en a beaucoup pour une personne. »

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire l’effort d’y goûter, cela sentait plutôt bon… »

Kimblee attrapa la main de Frank et l’observa. « Tu t’es même coupé mais tu as quand même terminé ce plat ? Tous mes compliments alors » Il rit, et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres « Merci pour ce repas. »

« Tu n’as même pas goûté ! » rétorqua Archer.

« Moi non, mais toi si… Tes lèvres ont le goût de la pomme de terre et du romarin… » Il l’embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Archer rougissait et s’assit « aller à table. » 

« A vos ordres chef. » Kimblee était heureux, la nourriture était bonne et pour une fois, Archer lui avait fait plaisir. Il en oublia même les fleurs sur le palier qu’il avait prévu de lui offrir pour s’excuser d’être partit.


End file.
